


Kote, Not Kvothe

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Prompt: any Kote/Kvothe angst is always welcome in this house mdude





	Kote, Not Kvothe

Kote wasn’t sure when he stopped being Kvothe. It was sometime before he changed his calling name, before he moved to Newarre. Bast had noticed something was off. He would hesitate, just a hair, before calling his name. He started calling him Reshi more and more often, a name that was somewhere between Kvothe and Kote.

Some days, he missed being Kvothe. Not much, but there was a certain air he had about him, a sureness in his step that Kote lacked.

In some way, he had been completely reverse. No longer loud, but quiet, watchful. Less jumping, more standing. He felt as though he were a pond now, steady and still, instead of the rushing river he had once been.

He remained full of secrets, as if that would ever change.

It was satisfying to finally put a calling name to the shift in identity. It was putting on a new shoe, perfectly designed for his foot after wearing through his old ones. He found a comfort he hadn’t expected, a simple kind of magic that couldn’t be taught. And a safety he desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
